do what you want
by hyperphonic
Summary: XX. He pressed his nose against her temple and let an open mouthed kiss fall against her cheekbone. vignette collection/ratings may vary
1. flat light

**because:** once upon a time, i thought i actually had the time management skills to pull off eremika week. (turns out i didn't.) however, i do have the capacity for sporadically updated vignette collections.

**disclaimer:** all i own is a fancy new wrist brace and a whole lotta coffee.

**thanks:** to giselle, as always, even though this took me way too long to put up.

* * *

"Do you remember," Mikasa began one winter rest day, dark hair spilling across Eren's sheets. "The snow when we were little?"

Kiss-swollen lips pulled into a soft smile at her own imagery, and Eren tugged her tighter against his chest, nostalgia washing over him to mix with her light scent. Childhood snow wasn't just something you _forgot_; it was hours of play, of exaltation and warm, flat light. Unable to properly put all that into words, (not this early in the morning. And definitely not with her curled against his chest,) the shifter boy spoke-

"Yeah, and we'd play outside until the very last second of daylight."

" 'Til your mother would have to drag us inside."

"Then first thing the next morning we'd rush back out as soon as it was light."

"And the whole cycle would start over again!"

Grinning, the dark girl hid her face against Eren's bare shoulder, mirth tapering off into silence as his hands traversed her back, memories wrapping around him like a second skin. Breath rushed out of him as if he'd been punched— struck in the proverbial diaphragm by memories of his mother. Memories of flat light days filled with cold play and the promise of warm tea once they were done…

Ever perceptive, Mikasa noted this shift in mood and responded accordingly, soft lips pressing against the top of his bicep before moving upwards. Eren sighed and ran his hand up and into her hair, gently combing through dark locks as she lingered over his pulse point, thin arms coming up to circle around his shoulders.

"And look at us now," she purred into his ear, one thin leg slinking up over his hip. "Wasting a perfectly snowy day in bed." Said bedfellow grinned and turned his head to capture her lips in a warm kiss, muscles lazily flexing as he rolled the pair over.

"Well I wouldn't call it wasted." Eren husked as his weight came to rest in the cradle of her hips. A light laugh, and Mikasa pulled him in for a kiss, breath meshing as one strong hand tilted her head back, kiss turning hot as calloused fingers tangled in her hair.

"Ah-" she sighed as she was pressed into the bed, sword-calloused hands pulling her lover more firmly against her as his kisses roamed lower, retracing patterns from the night before.

"No, I wouldn't call it wasted at all," Eren murmured against her skin with a crooked grin.


	2. purr

**because:** i have this completely ridiculous soft spot for eren displaying titan tendencies as a human.

**additionally:** i _do_ take requests, you can drop 'em in my tumblr askbox (hyperphonic) or leave them here. whatever does you dirty.

* * *

The first time she hears the (now familiar) rumble in his chest, they are hidden away in his bunk, tired bodies curled together in the midmorning sun. Standing in stark contrast to the white sheets are Eren's arms, tanned skin looking nearly bronze in the warm light. _She loves him_, a fact solidified when said arms tighten slightly around her waist, the movement of skin on skin sending shivers up her spine. One long fingered hand finds the nape of his neck, rubbing gently at the expanse of skin; bright green eyes and titan roars echoing in her head. (Briefly, the soldier wonders if his neck feels any different in human form. More vulnerable?)

Her question is answered, in part, by a low rumble against her throat. Eren's arms tighten again, and his face nuzzles against her pulse before the sound increases. Blushing brightly, Mikasa continues her ministrations, thin lips pressing against the crown of his head. He is warm and he is hers and his lips are chapped (but gentle) when they lay a kiss against her throat. "Mikasa," he murmurs, pulling his head up just far enough to look her in the eye (the fact that the movement presses his nape more firmly into her hand does not go unnoticed).

His eyes are brilliant in the melted warm sun, and Mikasa swears her heart stutters as he gives a slow, hazy blink. "Hey," he is purring again, unconsciously increasing the noise as her fingers continue to stroke. Eyes closed and strong arms wound tightly around her, the shifter boy lifts his head from the pillow to lave kisses against her neck and chest.

(Mikasa thinks that even her toes are blushing.)


	3. wrecked

**because**: i am, innately, a rather smutty person.

**f y and also i**: if i didn't have a better title for this, i'd probably call it "fifty shade of dumbass"; if you're uncomfortable with scenes of a sexual nature, i'd recommend skipping out on this particular installment.

**last but not least**: this would probably be about ten million times better if giselle had read it over, please forgive any off kilter imagery or weird ass grammatical mistakes.

* * *

It is night, and the barracks are quiet, relatively speaking. There is no laugher, no bright peals of merriment or teasing. There is only the rich-warm torchlight and Eren's fingers around her wrist.

"My bunk is empty tonight," but they don't mention that it's only because the other occupant is in the med ward with a broken leg, they are too focused on how acutely they can feel the other's heat.

The hallway seems longer than normal, and by the time they're at his door, the burn in Eren's stomach has become so bright that he presses her against the thick wood, hot palms branding her hips. She smiles, and cool fingers tangle in his hair; angling in for a kiss, her tongue wasting no time in pressing past his lips.

_He loves her_. He knows it as her fingers cup the back of his neck, eliciting a low purr deep in his chest and a shiver up his spine. Only she could touch him there, stroke her palm against his Achilles heel and melt his heart like dew in the sun. But he doesn't say it, not verbally; instead he presses his lips against her pulse and ruts into the cradle of her hips.

And for a second, he wonders if she knows (_she does_), but then that thought swept away, eclipsed by the feeling of her hand against his length, rubbing hotly through the uniform pants. A stuttered explicative and he is wrapping one corded arm around her waist and fumbling the doorknob with his free hand. Mikasa laughs and pulls him inside, one hand still resolutely cupping his neck.

Almost before the door has finished closing, Mikasa is dropping to her knees, pale hands skating down his abdomen to palm the bulge in his pants again. She wants him badly, he can smell it on the air (heightened olfactory senses a trait lent to him by his titan form,) but she still takes the time to press a string of kisses to his hips before undoing his pants and dipping inside (he can feel his heart somewhere in the vicinity of his throat as long fingers curl around the base of his cock).

Bright grey eyes flick up to study his face, and he leans down just a little to cup her cheek, one calloused thumb brushing the almost translucent skin beneath her eye. She smiles, and he is wrecked, head falling back as she pulls him out and into the cold air before closing her lips over his tip.

Her mouth is hot and wet and Eren finds himself trying very hard indeed not to thrust into her, not to give in to the blood rushing in his ears and the tension building in his gut. (He focuses on the way her head bobs, and how her tongue works around his shaft.) Eventually, Mikasa's nose presses against his lower abdomen, and Eren can't help but groan, both hands coming to fist in her hair. "F-fuck, Mikasa I-" his almost warning is cut short, however, by the glide of one small hand up his abdomen, the lone palm gathering his shirt around its wrist as it rose. A low hum later and he is gone, losing himself in the depth of her throat and the way she rubs at his hip.

Mikasa pulls away slowly, swallowing tidily until she can sit back on her heels and wipe at her mouth. He takes the time to close his eyes and futilely attempt to calm his breathing; and when he opens them again her cheeks are flushed and he only wants to kiss her.

So he does, hands relaxing in her hair to cradle her skull as he helps her up and pulls her into his arms. Again, he wants to tell her he loves her, but again, he falls short, lips finding hers gently. (He can taste himself on her tongue and it is oddly arousing.) "Mikasa," he murmurs and she responds with a hum, grey eyes blinking lazily up at him.

"I love you."

It is rushed, tumbling out of his mouth like a stray breath, and he worries that she will think it a minor confession. But the smile that splits her lips and the way she twines her arms around his waist to hug him negate that fear completely. (The mantra of "I love you too I love you too I love you too" against his neck doesn't hurt either.)

They stand like that for a few minutes until Eren realizes that his bare ass is getting cold, and he can _still_ smell Mikasa's arousal hanging in the air. Grinning, the shifter boy gathers her up in his arms and makes for the bed, fully intent on holding up his end of the bargain, as it were.

* * *

The next morning dawns overcast, the quiet tell of rain on the roof rousing Eren from sleep. Beside him, Mikasa lays dreamspun, all long dark hair and pale skin in the watery grey light. Her eyes are still closed, and Eren is thankful for the moment to observe, to memorize how her neck slopes into her shoulder, or how the delicate sweep of her clavicle rises as she breathes.

Between the white sheets and her pale skin, the lurid marks he'd left stood out like a titan from the walls. Dotted along her throat and chest, Eren absently traced one as he smiled softly. It wasn't often that he woke up first, got to catch the dark soldier still asleep, curled into his side and lost in her dreams.

Perhaps, if everything ended well, he'd get to do this more. Wake up expecting her quiet breath, her smell in the air. Maybe later he'd be able to promise her a home, and something more than stolen nights in whichever bunk is empty. That'd be nice, he thinks, heart swelling as two foggy eyes peer up at him, a tired smile pulling across Mikasa's face.

"Morning," she murmurs, voice pleasantly raspy in lieu of the night prior.

Eren just smiles, and pulls her tighter against his chest.


	4. titan boy

**because**: vignette game too strong

**actually because**: there aren't any new biathlon races till tomorrow. (but hey, help me pass the time and send prompts in to my tumblr, _hyperphonic_.)

* * *

Eren has never been sparing in his affections (the fact that they usually manifested in foul temper and rough training aside), and that was a fact unchanged when in Titan form. Which was why Mikasa now found herself cupped gently in the palm of one green eyed 15 meter class, face screwed up in a giggle as the boy-turned-titan snuffled against her neck. "Eren," a peal of laughter as his hair tickled all around her, "put me down!" Levi was having a conniption at their feet, gravelly voice harping on about training and 'controlling your goddamn hormones'.

(The dark girl also could have sworn she heard a statement about Eren lacking a dick, though she couldn't be sure.)

Small small hands traced his jaw, fascinated by how decidedly smooth his skin was, even in this form. "C'mon, let me down," a reluctant murmur, followed by a kiss to his nose. But he didn't, instead choosing to carefully bump his nose against her shoulder before cradling her close to his chest, eyes mirthful as he bounded away, heedless of the Corporal's angry commands.


	5. rush

**because**: mother fuckin' america's biathlon team is finally getting it's shit together.

**prompt**: "How about Mikasa or Eren needs to makes sure "eyebrow wiggle" the other is in one piece after a really bad battle. Desperate, Agressive upset needs to know and feel "more eyebrow wiggling" the other is alive."

(which let me tell you, i flailed over for a solid thirty seconds, excellent prompt!) (and then it turned out to be a surprisingly difficult thing to sit down and write, i hope it came out to your liking! /smooches)

**eff why and also eye**: i took "eyebrow wiggling" to mean almost-fucking. so proceed with caution or whatever~

* * *

All throughout her time as a trainee, and even before that, Mikasa had been taught to hide. Hide her fear, hide her doubts, squirrel it all away until after the mission. And like a good little soldier, she did just that, routinely packing away every hitch in the plan until she could see straight.

It was direct, it was simple and it was effective.

Until Eren was involved. And then- like it always did when he was involved- everything went to shit.

Which was how the dark soldier found herself pressed against a rickety wooden wall, chest heaving as she pulled the titan-boy down for a kiss. "You almost-" a rough breath as his hips ground desperately into her own, "you almost _died!_" Almost lost, almost found himself on the receiving end of a dumb luck titan blow.

(Mikasa didn't think her heart had ever beat so fast.)

A low growl against her throat and a quick nip to her pulse point- "You're one to talk," –before his hands were roughly popping the clasps on her 3DMG, pulling at the harnessing until he could slip a hand inside her pants. "I saw you, you were using way too much gas-" lips met again, pulling apart in a hot pant "because I was _worried_." Another nip to her jawline. "You should have kept your head-" The dark girl snarled, a hand gripping the back of his neck tightly as she bucked her hips, prompting the boy to touch her more (_moremoremore_). He complied rather willingly.

Their lips met again, and this time it wasn't long before Eren's tongue was pushing past her teeth, sliding against her own as calloused fingers plunged inside. _Shit_- Mikasa thought, blunt nails scrabbling against the (_too thick too thick_) fabric on his back. "Mikasa," he growled, hard eyes pinning her to the rotting wood. "You can't die." She wasn't allowed, it wasn't supposed to work that way. She was _going_ to live and he was _going_ to live beside her- and if he needed to kiss her until she forgot how to fight in order to make that happen then he would.

Pressing himself closer still to the dark girl, Eren buried his fingers inside her damp heat, and kissed her till even _he_ couldn't think straight.

(He loved her so much.)

"Eren please," the fingers against his neck began to stroke slowly, rubbing a counter tempo to his fingers' frantic thrusting. "I'm not going anywhere." He felt his eyes starting to go hazy, throat constricting as his hand faltered.

"_Eren_,"

And then they were kissing again, breath mingling harshly as their chests bumped.

Pulling apart, he swallowed thickly and leant against her. "Let's go back to your room." Long fingers continued to stroke slowly against the skin at his nape and bright grey eyes made no move to hide the slow burn behind them.

"Yeah-"

And he'd never been more happy to know she was alive.


	6. hard

**because**: i have the humor of a twelve year old boy and i'm still reALLY HUNG UP ON THE HARD JOKES OKAY I'M SORrY.

**prompt**: "Mikasa teases Eren, so Eren decides to get back at her. He's proud of his achievment in embarrassing Mikasa untill he realizes he just embarrassed him self too, in front of everyone."

**for the record**: I've actually been wanting to write something like this (although I was thinking more of a "yeah well, I love you mORE" scenario, maybe we'll see that later!) for a while. So merci beaucoup, mon cheri! (also i know i deviated a little, and i'm soso sorry! /smooches)

**got a prompt?** hit me up on tumblr (_hyperphonic_)!

* * *

"Armin!" The titan boy sighed from his seat in the mess hall, his bemoaning lost among the lunch rush buzz. "I just don't understand, _why _would that even _be_ a joke?" Wisely (and from over the rim of a book), "Eren, you can hardly get upset over what was literally a direct quote." Around them, the warm afternoon light filtered through the packed hall, falling on a familiar svelte gait.

Something that sounded vaguely like a strangled "but _Armin_!" tumbled from Eren's mouth before cutting off abruptly- "Eren, Armin," –as Mikasa sat down beside him.

Quite clearly fuming, the brunet focused his gaze on the spine of Armin's book and glowered, diligently ignoring his almost-lover. "Mikasa," he halfway heard Armin greet, a smile on his voice.

(Traitor)

In the years since they'd hidden away in the mountains, Eren had done a spectacular amount of growing; and so, when (unable to further take her innocent ploy) he suddenly stood, broad shoulders towered over the dark girl. "Mikasa," his voice rose at an innocent smile, "how could you even-" a coy tilt of her chin, "you _know_ I can get hard!" There, that'll show her-

_fuck_.

And in that moment, Eren Yeager would swear that he could hear the conversation grind to a halt, every pair of eyes in the crowded hall turning to fix on him.

Sputtering- and fully intent on whipping around to defend his point- it took Eren a second to realize that Mikasa had buried her nose her scarf, cheeks burning a bright red (he was pretty sure she was laughing though, if the muffled giggles coming from behind thick cloth were anything to go by). "Well," a cocky grin spread across his face, "you _do_."

And she didn't refute his point, which _clearly_ meant that he had won, personal humiliation aside.

Boyishly (triumphantly) grinning, Eren curled one hand around her wrist, gently tugging her up until he could bump his nose against her (still flushed) cheek. "Let's go.."

Because now that all _that_ was cleared up, he could properly enjoy the summer-sun day. (And, if he was lucky, the fact that he _could_ get hard!)


	7. free

**because**: counter attack: mankind is a really great piece.

**prompt**: "How about some eremika excited we acomplished something great (what I dont know) celebration "loving"(if you catch my drift)."

i guess i took that to mean "no titans yay!", mostly because i wanted to write about mountain light.

**disclaimer**: if i owned snk, a lot of people would have banged by now, and it would probably be a lot less exciting.

* * *

The day dawns bright, bright and, for once, free of the usual fear that sun brings titans. Outside the walls, the legion stands, silent, a little bit awestruck and hyperaware of the fact that their swords are still sheathed. Mikasa wonders if she can taste the freedom on her tongue or if that's just the breeze. (After a second she decided that's it's a mixture of the two.)

To her right, Armin is transfixed, bright blue eyes tracking the sun as it crawls above the horizon, bringing mountains and foothills and _not a single titan_ into relief.

(He's going to go so far.)

Behind her, arms twining firmly around her middle, is the only titan she never feared. The breeze picks up a little, borderlines on a gust and she can feel her hair push back against his shoulders. "Let's go," he murmurs, bending to brush his lips against her ear.

She's never said yes so fast.

* * *

With no imminent threat, the 3DMG is slower, an act of precision and joy. Around them the trees are beginning to thin along with the air, heralding their steady gain in altitude. The mountains feel like home to Mikasa, bright air prompting carefully preserved memories of her mother, and the soldier finds her fingers tracing the cloth over her wrist. Eren notices, of course, and is quick to pull her into his arms, lips falling against her cheek as they tumble to the ground.

"We did it," he breathes, head falling back against a tussock of tundra grass to study the sky. "We did it and we lived," Mikasa smiles, lips pulling into a bright grin before pressing along his jaw, "all of us." It's improbable and a little hard to believe, but there it is, she and Eren and Armin, all alive.

Against her hair, "we'll get to see the ocean," and then he is rolling them, one hand cradling the base of her skull before setting it down gently on the same tussock. "And the ice fields," she adds, wondering for half a second if they'll be able to filch enough winter gear for all of them. But then that thought is gone, flushed out by Eren's lips against her own, chapped and impassioned and completely exultant.

"I love you," she rushes when they pull apart, breath mingling in the almost full light. "I know," he replies quietly, fingers moving to carefully undo her maneuver gear. And that is when she reaches up to kiss him again, a smile on her face as he presses against her hotly.

It takes them a bit, to sort out all the straps and harnesses and then buttons on top of all that. But eventually she is in his arms, uniform shit and scarf discarded among the tundra vegetation along with the majority of his clothes. His palms are rough with callouses but surprisingly gentle as they trace up her sides, counting ribs and muscles and breaths between kisses. Again, she murmurs her affection, and this time he responds with a kiss and a bump of their noses.

(Since when has she been the more vocal one?)

* * *

Long fingers tangle in his hair and bring their lips together again when he finally presses inside her, heart racing so hard it almost hurts. It wasn't the first, or even the twenty first time they'd been like this, but it _was_ the first where they could both unequivocally say that they would see tomorrow. And somehow that made all the difference.

When all is said and done, and Eren is holding her firmly against his chest, Mikasa bumps a kiss against his jaw and smiles. "We should go back."

He looks a little perturbed, wasn't she happy right now?

"We should go back and get Armin and _explore_."

Strong arms coil just a little tired and he nods, it isn't even noon yet, they have a little bit of time. (And he is tired, still wrapped up in Mikasa)

"In a bit," a yawn and then a kiss, "let's wait a little."

They are free and in love and Mikasa _could_ count the little people-dots scurrying around far beneath them, but instead she tucks her nose against his neck and lets out a sigh. (She'd rather stay like this anyways.)


	8. in the end

**because**: i think this is what Giselle would call "getting straight to the boom jigitty jigitty"

**prompt**: "Maybe some eremika make up smex. pretty please." (and who am i to resist such good manners?)

**eff why and also eye**: don't let their emotional state fool you. this is just sexual fun times.

* * *

No matter how many times he touched her, Mikasa thought she'd never get used to it. It didn't matter how many times he slid a sly palm across the small of her back, or how often he'd steal kisses between missions, it always sent her heart racing almost painfully. And now, with apologies and kisses falling against her skin like rain, Mikasa couldn't help but blink away a few tears. (It was hard to stay mad at him. Nearly as hard as it was to keep her heart from hurting when he pushed her away.)

"I'm sorry," Eren murmured, working his fingers into long hair to delicately cup her head as his weight came to rest in the cradle of her hips. The dark girl tried (and failed) to hide a short gasp as she felt the familiar press against her thigh. "I didn't mean to upset you," and he hadn't, not at all. He'd just been frustrated and unable to shift well and _all_ of humanity was on his shoulders and- he'd snapped at her. Snapped and sworn and refuted their bonds. (And she'd cried, oh she'd cried and now his heart was on the floor and-)

"Mikasa," a kiss to the base of her throat, "look at me." Damp grey eyes reluctantly turned to peer up at him, and Eren felt his stomach drop. "I'm so sorry," a gentle roll of his hips (bright eyes fluttered closed), "hey," dipping his head, the shifter boy showered kisses against her cheeks, one hand sliding out of her hair to dry beneath her eyes.

The girl beneath him sniffed a little and turned her head to the side, diligently studying the corded of muscle in his arm. "Mikasa," he repeated, rolling his hips once more before laving kisses against her throat. "Please," her hands remained crossed over her chest, creating a barrier that sent Eren panicking just a little.

Kissing her throat again, the brunet brought his free hand down to tangle in her fingers, slowly pulling one hand up to rest beside her head. Taking the light squeeze of her hand as an invitation to continue, he eagerly dipped his head again, nuzzling along her throat softly until he could press kisses to the top of her chest. Long fingers squeezed again, causing him to look up, eyes widening when she licked her lips slowly and murmured his name. "Oh god, Mikasa," a rush before he was kissing her, lips moving ardently and a little shakily. (He'd been so _worried_, what if she'd pushed him away, decided to take his harsh words at face value?)

"I'm sorry," he panted against her lips, hips rolling again when her free hand came up to cradle the back of his neck. "_Fuck_ I'm sorry," there was a pause as she pulled him down, lips pressing briefly against his own before migrating down his jawline. "It's fine," she murmured, "I shouldn't have overreacted." Shouldn't have cried, shouldn't have let her façade break.

But she had and now they were here, and frankly, if his hands made quicker work of her buttons, the dark girl wouldn't mind at all.

Undoing the last few, Eren closed his eyes and sighed as the hand he'd released moments ago snuck up his shirt, smoothing along his spine slowly. "M'kasa," a low sigh bordering on a purr. "Raise your hips," so she did, lifting them just enough to ease the downward slide of her pants. "Shirt." She prodded, hands pulling away and urging him to shed his top.

A few seconds later, and they were pressing together again, both lacking significantly more clothing then they had been seconds ago. Cool hands ghosted down bronzed skin, lightly exploring musculature and bone on their way to the tent in his boxers.

An open kiss was pressed to her pulse, followed by a low whine as one long fingered palm wrapped around his length. "S-shit," and Eren found his arms trembling when her other hand came up to hold the nape of his neck, cradling his Achilles heel as tenderly as she could.

"Mikasa," he rushed, stilling his hips and pressing as close as he could, "stop, please, let me-"

Grey eyes blinked inquisitively up at him, (_stop? Wasn't he enjoying it?_) before he pressed a kiss to her lips and replaced her hand with his own. (He watched as the understanding dawned, and his soldier girl bit her lip in anticipation.) Pulling away just enough to apologize again, he curled his free hand against the base of her skull and pressed inside.

"_Oh_," Mikasa gasped, arching her back off the bed as he sunk into her, kisses raining down on her shoulders fervently. "I love you I love you," she felt him rushing against the underside of her jaw before a slow squeeze of her walls brought his eyes up. "Eren." A bright green blink, "move."

So he did.

* * *

Later, when Mikasa's eyes kept sliding shut of their own accord, and the warm hand stroking through her hair was growing steadily lethargic, Eren spoke again. "I'm sorry that I do that so often." Mikasa's only reaction was to hum a little, voice too scratchy to make speaking preferable. "Snap at you and push you away, I mean."

Oh.

One thin shoulder shrugged, and she pressed a kiss to the corner of his jaw. "It's alright," another to the side of his throat, "you're under a lot of pressure." And she understood that, understood that occasionally it would be too much- she'd let it get to her this time only because she had been tired, trained into the ground much like the boy beneath her. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

The hand in her hair stilled, and a slow smile spread across Mikasa's face as he pulled her close, strong strong arms coiling around her in a tired hug. "You're amazing," he spoke lowly, lips falling against the crown of her head.

"Can we sleep now?"

The shifter boy laughed and tucked her head beneath his chin, exhaling slowly as he thanked every power that was for the girl in his arms.


	9. stoic

**because**: answering prompts in order is for squares. (actually I just _really_ liked the prompt and the anon was a sweetheart~)

**prompt**: "their first time hooking up and mikasa being really surprised that she doesn't have the same reign over her composure/can't stop making noise?"

**for the record**: well uh dicks

* * *

In all honesty, Mikasa had fantasized about this moment for a very long time. Calloused palms pushing her shirt aside to trace her ribs, dry, warm lips sliding against her own, the way his shaggy hair tickled against her jaw- all of it. She'd dreamed of Eren for _so_ damned long. However, in her dreams, she'd always been her usual, stoic self; carefully wrapping around him until her name spilled from his mouth uncontrollably.

She was finding reality to be quite the opposite.

In reality, she was clinging to him desperately, low whimpers and the occasional moan tumbling from her mouth with every soft grind of his hips, every press of his lips to her throat. "E-" a gasp as his hand dipped into her pants, "Eren," and then a moan when he pushed her (ruined) panties aside, gently slipping one finger into her heat.

Practically purring, "yeah?"

Mouth open and halfway to speaking, Mikasa instead tilted her head back to cry out as another digit pressed inside, thrusts angling steeply to hit against her "_fuck_-"

(She'd never seen him grin so wide.)

She was renowned for her stoic nature, for the hard line of her lips, the steel in her eyes. But here she was, writhing beneath the boy she loved and completely unable to hold back the littlest of mewls.

"I-" _oh no his fingers were curling inside, _

"I l-" she could _feel_ him pressed up against her thigh (he'd feel so much better inside her).

"I lo-" and right as she was about to finish her sentence, his lips crashed down on hers, triumphant and all encompassing and clearly pressing his love across her mouth.


	10. doth protest too much

**because**: i love levi a little more than i should. (he swears almost as much as i do!)

**prompt**: "Levi teasing Eren and Mikasa about their relationship." (which, lets be real, he totally would.)

* * *

"You smell like shit." He begins without preamble one too-bright (in Mikasa's opinion) spring morning. "Shit and sex."

Across from her, Eren is gaping, viridian eyes wide and panicked as he looks anywhere but her, or Levi, or anywhere really. "I- ah. Don't know- er," the older man is not amused, and demonstrates as much by sipping his coffee and turning his focus to her.

"Does he know how to do anything? Or do you have show-" "_Levi_!" She should _really_ remind him to breathe, so she does with a quiet "breathe, Eren." "Him how to do it all?"

After watching the brunets' chest rise and fall a few times, Mikasa turned her stare to the Corporal, well aware of how her cheeks burned. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, sir."

Or rather,_ I have no intention of answering you so please fuck off_ _before Eren asphyxiates. _

Which, judging by the way the dark man leant forwards, wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "He doesn't last long, does he?" "_Levi!_"

Grey eyes narrowed minutely, but before Mikasa could retaliate, Eren had already began to exclaim, "no I last _plenty_ long! I'm a shifter! I've got _so_ much stamina I-"

Smoothly cutting off the ranting teen, "I wasn't asking _you_, shitty brat."

But no matter how Mikasa looked at it, there was no way to come out of this situation the victor; so in an unusually passive act, the embarrassed female pulled her scarf up and over her nose.

"Mikasa, defend me!"

"Isn't that what you're always asking her _not_ to do?"

"But this is _different_, Mikasa!"

Grey eyes focused diligently on the table's woodgrain.

"Mikasa tell him how long I last! Tell him how _good_ I am, Mikasa!"

She'd never liked mornings anyways.


	11. bound

**because**: let's be honest, this whole prompt is p damn hot. (incidentally i was just having a conversation with kayla about how we both thought Eren would be _really eager_ to go down on his partner. oops. bahaha)

**prompt**: "Eren uses Mikasa's scarf agaisnt her. Ties her up with it maybe."

**eff why and also eye**: sexual fun times, as it were

* * *

"Eren,"

a lazy grin from the green eyed boy was his only reply.

"Eren, please." Muscles contracted tightly as her back arched, lean arms testing the sturdy knot against her wrists. "Ere-" the shifter boy cut her off with a teasing kiss to her hipbone, calloused fingers slowly undoing the harnesses around her legs.

"Please, Eren," Another gasp as his lips pressed lower, skimming the taught skin beneath her navel in following with his fingers (now lazily unzipping her crisp white uniform pants).

"Eren, let me t-" slim fingers clenched desperately as one practiced digit swirled against her clit, lips pulling into a victorious smirk. "Let you _what_, Mikasa?" He rumbled, low voice going gravelly as he watched her writhe. "T-" a gasp, as he leant up to lave kisses against her neck and jaw, "t-touch, you." She felt him grin, and rub a little faster, "_please!_"

By way of denying her, Eren nuzzled beneath her ear and almost growled "I thought you were enjoying it though?" And, well, she was (immensely so, as she was sure he could tell). He pulled away from her jaw to hover back down, "but Eren-" and again she was cut off by the press of his lips, this time against the junction of her leg and her hip.

(_Oh god oh god he was going to-_) hot breath fanned out against her core, immediately followed by an equally hot pair of lips, gleefully focusing their attention on her clit.

"Fuck," she moaned, back arching again as she fought to cant her hips further into his mouth. Panting roughly as his tongue slipped out to aide his lips, "Eren," he was ignoring her and she just wanted to fist her hands in his hair but she was tied up and-

She was really close, trembling legs and breathy moans heralding in her peak. And that fact gave Eren no small amount of joy as he sunk two fingers into her heat, pumping along with the glide of his tongue; relishing each cry of his name and test of her arms against the cloth that bound her. (Which, incidentally, was the same red cloth that had bound them together for so long.) A handful of deep thrusts later and she was spilling eagerly into his touch, hazy grey eyes screwed shut as she gasped his name.

Proud, and willing to overlook the tent in his own pants, Eren wiped his chin and shimmied her pants down to crumple at the foot of the bed. "Good?" He grinned, pressing kisses against her palms (and paying special attention to the little half moons bit into pale skin) as he undid the knotted scarf.

Breathily, "yeah," and then he was kissing her ardently, heart thrilling as long fingers tangled in his hair. Strong arms wrapped around her before he rolled, settling her nearly liquid form comfortably against his chest. "I love you," he almost-mumbled, nose bumping softly against her temple.

Her response was a tired hum and a kiss against his throat, fingers curling into his hair.

Eren thought that he could stay like this forever.


	12. il prend deux

**because**: if you hadn't noticed before, one of my biggest influences as an author was callisto-hime's tce/ata. (this piece absolutely reeks of it. wow)

**prompt**: "eremika pregnancy scare"

**disclaimer**: if, by some happenstance, i owned snk, it would never update on time and there would be a lot more banging.

* * *

This was most definitely not what Mikasa had envisioned when she'd imagined a future with Eren. In her head, they were always older, free and happy, riding the coattails of victory over the titans; in a scenario like that, bringing a child into the world didn't seem like a nightmare at all. But as it were, the titans were still a very real threat, she and Eren were appallingly young (nineteen didn't seem quite so lofty anymore) and she'd gone three months without a period.

Fuck.

And now she was here; nervously standing outside his door, fist suspended a scant few inches away from the wood and completely unwilling to knock. (_What if he got mad, turned her away and refuted it all?_) Outside, a north wind raged, sending drafts whistling through the looming halls and goosebumps racing across Mikasa's neck. Her heart thumped painfully, and the (suddenly very small feeling) girl swallowed, he needed to know. She'd never be able to hide it, and frankly this wasn't something she thought she could do on her own. (She could handle hot headed shifter boys and obstinate Corporals, but a child was something far beyond her.)

A steeling breath later and the dark girl was halfway to knocking- when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her back and into a warm chest as a kiss fell against the back of her neck. Stiffening slightly, "Eren!"  
A low rumble against her neck was his only response, chest expanding as he breathed her in. "M'kasa," his lips pressed again, soft and a little reverent; were this any other day Mikasa would be absolutely melting into his touch, lost in his quiet sighs and rare gentleness. Today, however, she remained tightly wound, shoulders drawn up and towards her ears as she chewed agitatedly at her lip.

"Eren," she tried again, determined to tell him before her courage gave out. Rushing, hands coming up to curl around his forearms, "Eren I need to tell you something." Perhaps it was the tone of her voice, or his heightened olfactory senses picking up on her fear, but regardless he spun her around slowly, calloused palms skating down her arms as he backed her up against the door. "What's wrong?" Dark brows drew up, and green eyes studied her face worriedly. "Mikasa.."

Swallowing thickly, the soldier girl fought to bring her eyes up, tears dangerously close as she began to explain, "I talked to Hanji today, because I hadn't had my period in three months and she asked if I was sexually active and I said yes and she said that thatmeantIwasprobablypregnant." The last part was rushed and directed towards their puzzle-piece boot toes, falling out in an almost panic.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed into the silence, shaky hands coming up to wipe at tears she hadn't noticed falling.

"No."

Blinking rapidly, Mikasa stole a glance up, lips parting in surprise as his hands abandoned her waist in favor of cradling her face. "Don't apologize." His eyes were boring into hers fiercely, all hard hard emerald and determination. "When did you find out?" A shallow breath, "this morning." "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I wasn't sure." (_Wasn't sure if she actually was pregnant, wasn't sure how he'd react_.)

"Oh Mikasa," a slow blink and he was kissing her, lips carefully as his fingers moved to thread through her hair, angling her lips to better kiss and tenderly cupping the base of her skull. "I wish I'd known sooner," he could have held her close, rubbed the worry out of her back.

"You're not mad?"

Another tender kiss, noses bumping as he pulled back just enough to speak, "never." The situation wasn't anything short of terrifying; children were responsibility, work and, apparently, six more months of gestation. Eren might have been an only child, but his father had delivered a fair amount of children, and he knew what this would mean. _But_ he also knew that he was just as responsible, and could only imagine the pressure Mikasa was putting on herself.

"Let's go to our bed," he murmured against her temple, smiling wearily as cool hands curled into his back.

It was almost an entire week later when (much to Mikasa's relief) Hanji announced that the dark girl's BMI was, in fact, too low to support a menstrual cycle, let alone a child.

(Eren never quite managed to tell her that he had already chosen a few names.)


	13. covert

**because**: you are all horndogs. (not that i'm complaining, _or_ that i have any room to speak~)

**prompt**: "Eren getting back at Mikasa for teasing him by driving her crazy under the table at dinner and her trying desperately not to draw attention to it"

**eff why eye**: hormonal young adults avast!

* * *

It had all started with a touch (and a rather innocent one at that), one long fingered hand skating up to brush against the nape of Eren's neck. Somewhere along the line, that had turned into a drag down his spine, and the next thing Mikasa knew, she had her hand down his pants in the middle of a strategic meeting. (Well who was she to blame? Just 'cause they weren't 15 anymore didn't mean that their hormones were magically negated.)

Apparently though, Eren wasn't content to sit back and let the incident go unaddressed. And _that_ was how Mikasa had come to find herself squirming beneath his hand at the dinner table.

"_Eren_," she hissed out of the corner of her mouth, one hand clenched around her fork, and the other drumming rapid fingers against the worn wood table. A bright, boyish grin, followed by a swirl of fingers through thick white pants. "Yeah Mikasa?"

Breath hitched in her throat, and the dark girl swallowed thickly, glare unbelievably bright. "St-" a slow drag down her core, "stop, before someone notices," one eyebrow quirked up, and the soldier nearly groaned as she felt his fingers edge up towards her zipper. "_Please_!" It was a pseudo gasp, but at least she had managed to get it out.

From across the table Connie leaned forwards, intelligent eyes studying her (surely flushed) face. "Are you alright Mikasa? You don't look very well." Slowly inhaling, and doing her best to ignore the way the heel of Eren's palm was now hitting her clit _just right_- "I'm fine, Connie. Thanks for asking." Beside her, the shifter boy was watching with his best face of mock-concern, "I don't know Mikasa, you look a little _flushed_."

Oh, she was going to _kill_ him.


	14. heat

**because**: someone made the mistake about theorizing to me about titans in mating season. that was a bad move dude. (also- the lines about cheekrubs; titan shifters would totally have scent glands right? right.)

**prompt**: "something where Jean has a moment with Mikasa and Eren gets possessive/jealous and takes her back to his room to prove to her who she really loves? *wink wink*"

**frankly**: i deviated a shitton on this one, i am so sorry.

**danger will robinson**: yeeeeah. this got smutty.

* * *

Eren had always found it rather unfair that he had just been thrown into this whole titan shifting thing with no guide, mentor or sage like presence. He had to figure everything out on his own, had no way to know what capabilities he possessed, what he could train himself to do or the fact that- apparently, titans had a mating season. And with that season came many things: decreased appetite, moodiness, increased need for isolation and, at the heart of it all, possessiveness. (Specifically, possessiveness over the person perceived as their mate.)

Which would be why the hotheaded man currently found himself snarling at one Jean Kirschtein on a bright autumn morning. "What the _fuck_ do you thing you're doing?

"Well, you see Jaeger, I was under the impression that I was asking Mikasa to pass me the cream bu-" "you were going to touch her."

Across the table from him, the tawny boy looked spectacularly unimpressed. "Well no, actually I was going to grab the cream."

A growl rumbling deep in his throat, Eren's fists clenched underneath the table, knuckles going white as he resisted the urge to launch himself at the snarky man. However, before any rash decisions could be made, a cool, calloused hand found his underneath the table, stroking across the back of a clenched fist before running a thumb across the inside of his wrist. "Eren," Mikasa began softly, fingers still moving lightly across his hand, "_relax_." Fiery eyes focused in on her, pupils dilating wildly before contracting as he leaned in towards her. "Mikasa."

Dark brows furrowed as the svelte girl put two and two together, "lets go, Eren." "Mikasa," the boy repeated, leaning in slowly, wild eyes focused on her neck. "C'mon," a final prompt, accompanied by a tug to the wrist, and she was off, dragging the shifter behind her.

* * *

Once the sensory overload of the mess hall had been left behind, Eren found it easier to focus- on the raven haired girl in front of him, that was. Slowly, at first, but then with building intensity, the slim fingers wrapped around his wrist began to burn, sending heat rushing through his veins at a nearly painful pace. Her light, floral scent wreathed around him, and he felt his pants tighten uncomfortably. _Jean had almost touched her._

The pair rounded the final corner, and with a sigh of relief, Mikasa pushed open the door, leading her charge within and quietly it behind them, only to have her back pressed against the thick wood seconds later. "Mikasa," Eren growled, strong hands wrapping around her ribcage as he pressed his hips into her own. He could smell Jean on her, his acerbic scent clinging to soft skin like a parasite. Teeth bared, he let out a growl and buried his face in the crook of her neck, one hand coming up to pull her omnipresent scarf away as he snuffled against the soft skin.

"Eren," Mikasa began, hands coming up to wrap around his shoulders as he began to move against her neck, rubbing his cheeks against her and pressing kisses randomly across her skin.

The titan boy continued to move against her, lips becoming rougher as she gently slid her hands up and over to press against his shoulderblades. An unmistakable bulge pressed into the cradle of her hips, and Mikasa felt her own heart begin to race as his lips pressed into her own in a hot, urgent kiss. Pulling back after a second to pant against her jaw, he felt a growl build low in his chest, rumbling against Mikasa's slim frame as he spoke.

"He was going to _touch_ you. _Him_, touching _you_."

"But he didn't, Eren he _didn't_."

Chapped lips crashed into hers again and Mikasa gasped, breath hitching as Eren took the opportunity to press his tongue inside her mouth, thick muscle stroking against her own as his hands began to move. A low groan spilled from her lips as he ground himself up and into her again movements becoming even needier. Panting, and more than a little flushed, Mikasa fisted her hands in his jacket and returned the gesture. Encouraged by her hands at his back the shifter grabbed her thighs and lifted her higher, breaking the kiss to let her fall onto strong hips.

As her legs wrapped around his waist, "he was going to _touch_ you."

Rough fingers made quick work of her jacket, the thick leather falling to the ground beside her scarf with a muffled thud as he pulled the standard issue shirt aside, heedless of buttons or tearing that ensued. Acerbic Jean scent still burned in his nose, prompting the titan boy to press his lips against her neck, biting down roughly as her hands tangled in his hair.

"Eren-" A snarl as he pulled away from her throat just enough to speak "He can't, you're _mine_." More kisses and cheek rubs across her clavicle until he was working up the other side of her throat, fingers quickly unclasping 3DMG harnessing as he went.

Mikasa's head tilted back against the door, a breathy moan pushing past her lips when his head dipped again, lips laving against the tops of her breasts.

* * *

Later, after they'd finally made it to her bed, and Eren had clamed down enough to think again, Mikasa pressed a kiss to his temple. "Better?"

Sheepishly, and with a lazy nuzzle against her jaw, "yeah, I'm sorry 'bout that." Thin lips pulled into a tired smile and she shook her head, "S'fine.." a languid kiss as he pulled the sheets a little higher over their hips, "plus it's not like I didn't enjoy it."

Eren laughed, the low sound rumbling against Mikasa's ribcage and causing her skin to prickle slightly. "Yeah.." Bronzed arms curled around her tightly, "and this way I didn't beat the shit out of Kirschtein, which is good," _I guess_.

Teasingly, "brawling in the mess hall over a pot of cream would seem pretty bad in hindsight, Eren." She was right, of course (_even though the cream was hardly the problem),_ and as the titan boy hid his face in her hair, he couldn't help but grin a little.

"I love you."

He couldn't see it, but he was sure she was grinning too, "or are you just a shifter in heat?"

"Well both, _naturally_."


	15. spring

**because**: alaska is convinced it's spring. goodbye snowpack.

**prompt**: "Eren and Mikasa play a tag in the forest. They get all flirty and playfull, like mikasa teases him to catch her and Eren playfully threatens her with kisses or "something else" wink wink when her catches her."

**notes**: this was written very quickly, and while it isn't smutty (not really), i did play around with imagery and style (and by that i mean they do bang, but i toyed with a less black and white way of saying it..)- so if it struck you in any way i'd love to hear about it.

* * *

Spring had always been one of Mikasa's favorite seasons; it was a season of change, of fresh life and new beginnings. It brought back the sun, brought back the warm, and heralded in summer with birdsong and fresh wind. It was a little magical, and always made her heart ache for the thick forests and foothill quiet of her youth.

And somehow, this time, she'd managed to find her way there. Taken her favorite titan shifter by the wrist and launched herself into the sky.

The forests weren't the same she'd loved as a youth, but they were forests still, and carried all the same scents, all the same birds and sounds and- "tag, you're it!" Came the jubilant shout of one green eyed titan boy, followed by a tap to her shoulder and the muffled sound of sprinting feet upon the moss.

"Eren!" A peal of laughter, and she was off, scarf whipping behind her as they sped through the trees.

Weaving around a small grove of trees, the dark girl came at him from the side, bowling him over a gleefully calling out her triumph; "tag!" His eyes went wide as she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, lingering just a second before launching off him and racing away. "C'mon, you too slow to catch me?" (_She knew he really wasn't, not with how strong he'd gotten_.)

A low growl followed by a cry of "oh _you'll_ see," was her only response.

Their chase was short-lived but glorious, darting through trees and over little streams as they laughed. She could feel Eren closing in on her, and before long at all she was being tackled to the ground, head cradled carefully in warm palms as the pair tumbled into the soft, spongy greenery. "Gotcha," her titan boy rumbled, grinning cockily as he leant down. For half a second, she thought of wriggling away, of running further into the thicket and prolonging their gaily chase, but his eyes were dark and her stomach was beginning to glow with a familiar heat

She inhaled, tried to ask a question, but got sidetracked by the press of his lips against her throat. "Eren," a gasp and her fingers found broad shoulders, wriggling beneath his harnessing to clutch a little desperately.

Hot lips moved to lave against the underside of her jaw, lazily migrating upward until with a final, crooked grin, he kissed her in earnest.

Around them, the birds sang and the sun moved surely across the sky, throwing the young lovers into bright contrast with the vegetation. Eren's hands moved hold her ribs, and Mikasa found herself sighing his name with every roll of their hips.

She'd always loved spring.


	16. like a bell

**because**: i'm finally living up to the term vignette

**prompt**: "How about a impromptuer eremika wedding where its just Eren and Mikasa alone and they use whatevers around then to preform the ceramony eg. string for rings and a flower crown insteed of a veil or whatever."

**par parenthèse**: as a young reader, i was always slightly rankled by 'marriage fics', too often they strayed from character and (in my opinion) didn't fit the universe. however, i feel that in snk (and with these two in particular) an agreement such as this isn't too far fetched at all. "survive this, and i'll get you an _actual_ ring."

(maybe someday i'll write a sequel that parallels this nicely, we'll see.)

* * *

"I love you," she sighs, and his eyes are bright and fresh as he pulls her close.

"Marry me."

For a second she is silent, stunned and definitely able to feel a flush on her cheeks. "Ere-" He cuts her off, words tumbling out of his mouth like the stream they sit beside. "It doesn't need to be official, or even publicly known." One tooth-torn hand curls around her own. "Just right now, marry me."

Mikasa swallows, and threads their fingers together, (_she loves him, and for so long she's dreamed of being by his side; but they are young and in a world where the next day isn't promised._) "I know," her titan boy begins again, unusually eloquent, "that we're hardly nineteen, and-" his hand tightens noticeably around her own, "that _anything_ could happen."

Beside them the stream continues to play across the field, and the sun peeks out from behind a wispy cloud, sending his eyes into sharp relief. "But I love you, " she smiles shakily, "and I want you by my side always and-"

This time it is her turn to cut him off, "alright."

(_She thinks she's never seen him smile so big._)

* * *

The ceremony is a few minutes later, and Mikasa thinks it's perfect in a hopeful kind of way. He ties a bit of twine around her finger, presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth and gives her a grin; likewise she ties a careful knot, but her affections are solidified by the hand that creeps up to cradle the back of his neck.

Quietly, "I love you," and off beyond the walls a bell begins to toll.


	17. morning glory

**because**: eren would probably be the worst at mornings. (second only to mikasa, at least _he_ wasn't violent)

**prompt**: "Eren doesn't want to get up from bed and either Mikasa "persuades" him to get up or Eren "persuades" Mikasa to stay in bed."

**notes**: got a prompt? shoot it to my tumblr, _hyperphonic_

* * *

"Eren."

"Mmmrph."

Flatly, "Eren, we need to get up."

Obstinately, and into his pillow, "M'kasa, no."

Huffing, and sitting back on her side of the bed, one twenty-something Mikasa Ackerman ran an agitated hand through her hair. She wasn't a morning person by any means but she was, generally speaking, a prompt individual (especially when the obligation was an important one). Which was why she found herself running through possible ways to wake the almost-sleeping titan boy, nervous eyes darting towards the window to gauge the time.

If they were late to the ceremony, they'd probably be killed.

Because a new Commander was no small event, and the man stepping up to the plate was a very close friend. Yet here she was, still not entirely dressed and about three seconds away from just shoving Eren off the mattress. The boy beside her gave a small sigh, rolling over to nuzzle his nose against her leg. "Jus' stay with me M'kasa. We don't need to go to the ceremony."

Long fingers threaded through his hair, "but we _do_ need to go Eren."

Strong arms wrapped around her hips, and a mop of tousled brown hair lifted to rest in her lap. "No, let's stay _here_." Bright green eyes caught the watery morning sun as Eren turned his heavy gaze on her. "Mikasa, if you stay" a kiss against the hipbone peeking out from her half fastened pants, "we can-"

This time, she did shove him off the mattress. "Eren get dressed. We're going."

Striding past the crumpled heap of shifter, Mikasa paused, stooping just low enough to brush her fingers down his spine. "I'll make it worth your while."

The brunet perked up at once, grabbing a shirt and pushing himself off the ground.


	18. steel

**what are this**: school didn't kill me, contrary to popular belief!

**yo**: i've got a few backlogged, but i'm still taking prompts on my tumblr.

**ps**: sorry if this is hard to follow- i wanted to play with eren being feverish and unable to cope with the disconnect from his titan form; even after a few years.

**pps**: the "beat" i refer to in the end is in the context of sword smithing, noooot bodily harm, honest.

* * *

Mikasa thought that she took rather well to her lover being a shifter. When she'd initially put two and two together, the shock had been brief, and quickly chased from her mind by blood against cobblestone and the choke of steam in her nose. There hadn't been time to panic then, nor that night as she counted stars like a prayer. (_How many more nights would she get to sit and count, wishing for a life beyond the battlefield?)_  
So she never flinched. Never thought twice that the broken boy she held in her arms could hold _her_ in one palm if he so chose.

For this, Eren was eternally grateful. Especially so when his chest burned with the disconnect as he fell from the furnace-corpse and into cool arms. It had been years of shifting and fighting and clawing tooth and nail to press on; press past corpses of friends, traitors and innocents alike, and he still shook every time. Maybe it was simply in the billowing clouds of steam that burned his nose and eyes, lending their hands to hiding his tears; or maybe it was the too hot hands that curled around his heart every time he tried to pull from the nape.

Whatever the case, it was too much (_too much too much,_) to handle alone; so he sought refuge in the arms of his lover (_his anchor, his steel_).

* * *

"I love you," he choked out against her throat, sweaty palms curling desperately into the fabric of her shirt.

She didn't speak, didn't flex soft words against the too-still night, and instead worked gentle fingers into the sweat-drenched hair at the nape of his neck. The titan boy trembled, glad that his shoulders had stayed broad, strong and nineteen-and-still-alive through the crowded streets. How he'd done it, (_he was_ never_ sure_) but every time he held his head high till the Legion's caravan (_numbers rising more than ever_) cleared the thick walls of their board.

But that was all.

Because the moment weary feet crossed the threshold his walls broke like Maria all those years ago. (_And she was there to catch him._)

* * *

"Eren." He is snapped from his feverish thoughts by a sigh. Around him, Mikasa has sunk their tangled bodies into the sheets, practiced hands sliding ruined fabric off his shoulders without hesitation.

"Breathe," she reminds, and he complies with a rattling drag.

Her scent hangs high in his nose, and the steady beat of her heart slowly overpowers the titan roars in his head; incrementally, Eren begins to relax.

The hand at his neck rubs slowly (_she can feel him beginning to release_), drawing a weary sigh from Eren's lips.  
"I love you." He tries again, voice softer and lacking the desperation from before.  
"I know," Mikasa smiles (_he can hear it in her voice_), and her other hand joins it's partner in stroking down his bare back, heedless of sweat and the stains of titan shifting torn across tanned skin. The dark soldier rubs the tension from his musculature, her own shoulders loosening as he begins to melt into the embrace.

Her bunk is quiet, comfortable in the warm night air and the sound of their mingled breathing.  
This is a familiar scene, acted out without fail every time the brunet has to don his armor. Mikasa takes comfort in the slide of his arms and the ghosting of his palms under her shirt; _he'll be alright_.

His breathing begins to even out and the dark girl gives a wan smile; in the morning he will be her Eren again, all bright eyes and boyish grins against her neck. But for now he is broken, buckled under Humanity's Hope like too weak steel against a titan's neck.

(_She will always beat him back; folding mettle and reforging until his true edge shines like emerald eyes._)


	19. wager

**ayyo girl**: my muse for these two is a fickle thing, but it seems like i'm getting back the groove, and rapidly making good on the prompts in my inbox (;

**prompt**: Could there maybe be one where Eren and Mikasa have some kind of a bet where the reward is sexy stuff and Mikasa loses?

**speaking of which**: if you've got a scenario for these two dipshits written out, i'll def take your prompt on my tumblr _hyperphonic_

* * *

Ever since they were little, Mikasa and Eren had been making wagers. Usually the bets were small ones; who could run to the river first, who could make Armin blush the fastest, things like that. And in keeping with their lighthearted manner, the prizes themselves were always small; an extra helping of stew at dinner, half of the losers dessert for a week-  
Mikasa couldn't help but think that they'd definitely taken a turn for the.. mature. (Or, as their disgruntled Squad Leader would say, the "disgustingly horny.")

Because as she sat at the dinner table, watching as Connie and Sasha bantered, the young soldier's odds were decreasing rapidly; a fact driven home but the slow burn starting in her core.

_"I bet you," the titan boy purred, sliding his arms around her waist from behind. "That Sasha and Connie are actually a thing."_

She'd really been hardheaded to take him up on the wager, hadn't she? (At the far end of the table, Eren watched her squirm, well aware of his victory.)

_"You're full of it," she laughed, "they are not." Mikasa could ignore the heat in her stomach for the sake of wit, couldn't she?  
"Then let's make a bet." His grin practically burned against her neck._

Definitely a miscalculation, Mikasa nodded to herself, lips pursing as Sasha passed her companion a piece of her bread. Eren had clearly won this round, and, judging by the way his eyes were following the slope of her clavicle, he knew it too.

_"What do I get?" The dark girl pressed, focus slipping from the fall of her hands down his torso. Eren swallowed thickly, abdomen fluttering under her palms as he thought. A pause, green eyes lidding halfway as he rolled his hips, reminding her of his immediate needs. "Me."  
Grinning crookedly, "you?" _

_Her palms resumed their slowslowslow descent, "I can have you anytime." And she could, there was no point in denying._

_ It was Eren's turn to pull a boyish grin, though it faltered as she began to pull at the waistband of his pants. "Yeah, but I'll do what you want." _

_Oh._

_Well_, Mikasa did her best not to sigh. It looked like she'd be the one to comply tonight. (Down the table from her, Eren practically glowed as Connie turned to tangle his fingers with the brunette's.)

Damn him.


	20. fever

**hhhhh**: twenty chapters?

**prompt**: "Can we do Eren taking care of Mikasa when she's sick?"

**oh mai**: this prompt is just so perfect i can't i really cant.

* * *

"You really need to rest."

Hazy eyes narrowed up at him in almost-vehemence.

"It's not a rest day." His ward croaked obstinately.

"You," he sighed, slowly pushing sweaty bangs off of her forehead, "have a fever hotter than the Colossal Titan." Mikasa wrinkled her nose. "Please just try and sleep?"

"I'm not tired."

Eren fought back a huff. Like hell she wasn't tired. He was the one who'd caught her when she'd tumbled off her horse, a flurry of dark hair and dirty clothes as they pulled into the stables. Expeditions were hard when healthy; he couldn't even begin to imagine one with a fever as high as the one she'd been hiding.

"Mikasa, please, I want you to get better, just sleep for a little bit?"

The dark girl just shook her head, limp hair falling back into her eyes.

Green eyes closed for a half second as Eren thought, one hand idly running up her spine. They'd only been back inside the walls long enough for him to get her out of the Maneuver Gear and into bed. They were both still tired and sweaty, and if she wasn't going to sleep, there was no reason she couldn't shower. (Plus, he remembered his mother drawing cool baths for him when he'd gotten sick as a child.)

Happy with his plan, the shifter boy opened his eyes to find Mikasa staring at the wall, grey eyes unfocused even as he slipped one arm behind her shoulders and the other beneath bruised knees.

"C'mon then."

* * *

The communal bath was undoubtedly Eren's least favorite part of being in the Military. Maybe it had something to do with an innate sense of privacy, or perhaps it was due to the scars that ripped along his skin, brands of armor he hadn't chosen to wear.

But with the lateness of the hour and Mikasa in his arms, the shifter boy couldn't bring himself to mind. (It would almost definitely be empty anyways.)

Shouldering open the door, Humanity's hope gently set his lover down, scarred hands ghosting across clammy skin as he knelt. "I'm going to start the shower," he murmured, mindful of his volume. "While I do that can you undress?"

Mikasa nodded, and he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before standing and setting to work.

* * *

A lukewarm shower, Eren decided, was a lot less ideal than a lukewarm bath. Or maybe that was just because he wasn't the one currently burning up; as Mikasa seemed to be enjoying the cool water quite a bit.

"Eren," she sighed from her spot against his chest, dark hair plastered against his skin by the spray. He smiled, slowly rubbing rough palms up and down her sides as they stood in the stall. (Or rather, as he stood and she leaned heavily.)

Convinced that he'd at least started to remove the sweat from her skin, he moved onto her hair, gently slicking it back from his chest and her forehead before locating the shampoo.

"Tilt your head back," he requested, one corded arm sliding around her waist to hold her steady as his other hand reached for the small, ration sized bottle. "I don't want to get any soap in your eyes."

(When she complied without question he couldn't tell if the goosebumps racing across his skin were from the water temperature or her trust anymore.)

As he began to work the shampoo through her hair, Eren felt a tired smile spread across his face. The fact that the girl in his arms trusted him so completely, even knowing what he was- it made his heart lurch. She was sick as hell, and stark naked in his arms, letting a boy-turned-titan-turned-boy-again take care of her like he was no threat at all.

Though, he supposed, cupping the base of her skull in one hand as he rinsed the suds from her hair; they'd been together so long (not even romantically speaking), that he really shouldn't be surprised his shifting was still such a nonevent to his soldier girl.

He pressed his nose against her temple and let an open mouthed kiss fall against her cheekbone.

She sighed and pressed closer to his chest, a small shiver working down her spine. Eren wondered if maybe the fever was starting to break (he'd ask once he'd sufficiently cleaned her). Nuzzling absently against dark hair, the shifter let his palms slide down her neck, and then her shoulders, until he could rub nonsense patterns into the musculature of her back; slowly working adrenaline, sweat and fear from her skin.

"Eren?"

"Hm?" he hummed against her temple, eyes falling shut as he felt her melt into his arms. The suddenly lethargic man grinned as thin arms slid up and around his neck, followed by a tired kiss to his collarbone. "I'm ready to sleep now."

"Okay."

He was ready too.


End file.
